Promise
by schu-chan
Summary: AU. Maybe OOC-ness. It's BradxKen; not present time not past time. It's my own made up timeline. And it's only PG coz of a kiss or two. It should be G but I'm paranoid. Please R&R.


Promise  
  
By: schu-chan  
  
Warnings: AU-ness... maybe some OOC-ness... Shounen-ai-ness... you have been warned.  
  
*blah blah blah* indicates thoughts.  
  
////blahblahblah//// flashback-ish thingie  
  
[[blahblahblah]] is the invitation (you'll see)  
  
Eh... the reason that the beginning seems a little... mm... it's because I was going to make this into a Cinderella story but... eh... my fingers went ahead of my brain and went totally _off_ the Cinderella-ness... so, enjoy! Please R&R!  
  
Just to let you know... in the beginning, Yohji's 17 years old, Ran's 17 years old and Omi's 15 years old. Later on and stuff, you do the math... I think I made them kind of oldish... ugh. Just don't do the math unless you _have_ to know.  
  
Um... I should be writing more for 'Board...' but... my muses for it have run away and won't come out from under my bed. Gomen-ne. And... to those who read 'Board...' regularly, I'm sorry to say that I won't be uploading anything for a month or so. I'm too busy with lots of things and I might be changing my ISP and such. Gomen-ne. But after that, you'll be bombarded with chapters, so watch out! ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
==AGE 5==  
  
Ken nodded as his father spoke to him. "Now, Ken... Your two uncles and cousin will be arriving soon. Treat them well... they are your family and they will take care of you because I am too busy."  
  
"Hai, 'Tou-san."  
  
"Good. Now, give your father a farewell hug."  
  
The young Ken threw himself into the embrace, hugging his father as tightly as he could. "'Tou-san, don't forget to bring me a gift!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't forget. Study, Son."  
  
"Hai, 'Tou-san!"  
  
Ken waved as the carriage disappeared beyond the gate. He let out a satisfied sigh and hurried to the kitchen.  
  
"Ano... they'll be here soon so could you hurry just a _little_ bit?"  
  
The kitchen staff nodded, smiling. They knew how excited their young master was to have family living with him. They just hoped that they would be kind to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They're here, they're here!"  
  
It was an hour after Ken's father had left. Ken hurried to the front, standing there, smiling. The carriage screeched to a stop and the door opened slowly.  
  
"Hi, you must be Ken."  
  
Ken nodded, smiling. The young blonde gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm your cousin, Omi."  
  
Ken nodded. Then, the door opened once more and two more people came out. One of them gave him a hard stare and the other gave him a lazy smile.  
  
"Hi, Ken. My, you're a cute little boy, aren't you?"  
  
Ken blushed. "Arigatou! Ano... who are you?"  
  
"I'm your uncle Yohji. That's your iceberg, Ran."  
  
Ken giggled. "Silly, that's not an iceberg!"  
  
Yohji smiled. "Okay, okay. That's your other uncle, Ran."  
  
Ken bowed, saying, "I'll show you your rooms!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
==AGE 10==  
  
Ken sighed as he stared down at the letters that were slowly blearing in front of his eyes. Yohji laughed.  
  
"You want to be outside playing that strange new game, don't you? Soccer, was it?"  
  
"Hai! Can I go?"  
  
"Sure, you-"  
  
"Not until you finish this problem."  
  
Ken pouted as Ran jabbed a finger down on a random problem. Yohji laughed.  
  
"He's the oldest - I guess his word is law. As always. So just do that problem and go out and enjoy the sunshine."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken stared at the horse that was heading his way. "Aaaah!"  
  
He dove out of the way right before it almost trampled him. He slowly picked himself up, wincing. His eyes widened in pain as he tried to stand.  
  
"Ite!"  
  
He fell, clutching his ankle. The horse quickly turned around and slowed to a stop. A tall boy jumped from the horse and sat down before him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you all right?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "Hurts... so much... ow..."  
  
"Hm... you look like you're a servant boy. Were you sneaking off some time to yourself instead of working, boy?"  
  
"Iie! I just - ite!"  
  
Ken let out a sharp yelp when the boy twisted his ankle. "Looks like it's sprained. I need to get you to a physician, boy."  
  
"Stop... calling me that!"  
  
"You shouldn't talk to nobles in that tone of voice, servant boy."  
  
"Nani?! What the hell do you mean by- Ite!"  
  
Ken let out a yell and cupped his stinging cheek. He stared at the boy in shock. No one - not even the cold, harsh Ran - had ever hit him before! He let out a small choked sound and kicked at the boy with his good leg.  
  
"Why'd you hit me?! You're only - ITE!"  
  
"Your better. Now shut up."  
  
Ken bit his lower lip. Who was this mean boy who sounded almost as cold as Ran and kept hitting him, calling him a servant boy? Tears stung his eyes and he let the slightly older boy pick him up.  
  
"Hm. You're pretty healthy for a servant boy. Seems like you have good masters."  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Sumimasen."  
  
"I see a mansion up ahead. Hopefully they have a physician there."  
  
"They do."  
  
"Ah, I see that's where you work. Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The teen knocked on the door and when it opened, said sharply, "I need a physician for your servant boy. Now."  
  
The servant's eyes widened when he saw the small, shivering bundle in the teen's arms.  
  
"Ken-sama!"  
  
The teen's eyes widened. "N-nani?"  
  
The servant quickly took Ken into his own arms and hurried inside. "Please, come in!"  
  
"RAN-SAN! YOHJI-SAN! OMI-SAN!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Ken-sama! He's shivering and I don't know what happened!"  
  
The teen stepped up, saying, "He dove to escape being trampled by my horse and sprained his ankle."  
  
All three young men gave the teen a glare before turning to Ken. "Who are you?"  
  
Ran gently probed Ken's body here and there before barking at some servants for cold water and towels.  
  
"I'm Bradley Crawford."  
  
Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "Nani?"  
  
"Bradley Crawford. I need lodgings for a few weeks... may I stay here?"  
  
Yohji's soft green eyes were a hard jade. "And what is the prince of our land doing here?"  
  
"I'm traveling back home. As you know, I've been in the neighboring country for a few years now."  
  
"Ano... Uncle Yohji..."  
  
"Yea, Ken?"  
  
"Why'd he keep calling me a servant boy?"  
  
Yohji's eyes widened. He turned around and gave Crawford a long stare. Omi fussed over Ken, checking this and that. He suddenly let out an angered cry.  
  
"Did you hit him?!"  
  
Crawford gave Omi a surprised look. "Huh?"  
  
"Did you hit him!"  
  
Crawford nodded. "I thought that he was a servant boy... and he kept acting out."  
  
Omi gave Crawford a glare, which marred his usually smiling face. He grabbed a wet towel from a servant and gently dabbed at the blood that was on the corner of Ken's lip.  
  
"Omi-kun, did you see his horse? It's really pretty."  
  
Omi sighed. "Yes, I did. It really is pretty, Ken."  
  
"Omi-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"When's 'Tou-san coming home?"  
  
Omi froze, as well as Ran and Yohji. Why was he asking all of a sudden?  
  
"W-why, Ken?"  
  
"I miss him, Omi... When's he coming home?"  
  
"Is this the Hidaka home?"  
  
"Hai, Crawford-san."  
  
Crawford turned to stare at Ken, who was now sitting up as Ran tightly tied a know to his now tightly bandaged ankle.  
  
"Oi, don't you even know that your father passed away years ago?"  
  
Ken turned to stare at Crawford. "N-nani?"  
  
"Crawford-san!"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Ken got off the sofa that he had been laid down on and Omi tried to help him.  
  
"Daijoubu, Omi..."  
  
Ken limped away, crying.  
  
His three guardians turned to glare at Crawford, who simply said, "Better he know now than later. Where's my room?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Crawford woke up the next morning, he was surprised to hear a knock on his door. "Who is it this early?"  
  
Ken opened the door, pulling in a bag. "Omi asked me to bring this up to you... you left it downstairs."  
  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I always wake up around this time..."  
  
Crawford sighed. "Come here. We got off on a bad start."  
  
Ken walked over to him and sat on the bed. "Hi, I'm Ken."  
  
"I'm Crawford."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fourteen. And you?"  
  
"Ten. And... thank you for telling me about my father. I... I appreciate it."  
  
"Hn."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crawford smiled as he watched Ken trip again. He quickly hid it, hurrying forward to help him up.  
  
"Baka. Stop tripping over your own feet."  
  
Ken pouted. "I didn't do it on purpose."  
  
"So? I'm still telling you to stop being so clumsy."  
  
Ken stuck his tongue out at Crawford, who only gave him a cold look back.  
  
"Ne... Brad-'Nii-san?"  
  
Crawford nodded. "Yes?"  
  
"Are... you going to leave soon?"  
  
Crawford hid his surprised look and said, "Yes. I'll be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Ne, Brad-'Nii-san... I'm going to miss you."  
  
"You are?"  
  
Ken nodded vigourously at this. "Un. Even though at first you were really mean and you hit me and stuff, afterwards, you were really nice... well, really nice for someone like you."  
  
Crawford raised an eyebrow. "Someone like me?"  
  
"Iceberg, like Uncle Yohji said about Uncle Ran. Although Uncle Ran is really really warm under... it's just that no one really knows that."  
  
"Ken... if I tell you something, will you never forget?"  
  
Ken nodded. "Of course!"  
  
Crawford sat on the swing that hung from the huge cherry tree. "Sit by me, Ken."  
  
Ken bounced over and sat next to Crawford. "Hai?"  
  
"Ken, remember this..."  
  
Crawford leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling away, smiling.  
  
"And remember that I love you... We'll meet again someday... and I'll make you happy... I'll never hurt you again... I promise."  
  
Crawford stood and left Ken at the swing. Ken sat there silently, thinking about what had just happened.  
  
"What... Brad-'Nii-san?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
==AGE 15==  
  
"Ne, Ken."  
  
"Yea, Omi?"  
  
"This came for you."  
  
"Really? Someone sent something to _me_?"  
  
Ken took the letter from Omi and opened it.  
  
[[You are formally invited to attend a ball]]  
  
[[At Prince Crawford's estate.]]  
  
[[Please send a letter stating whether or not you will attend.]]  
  
"Ne, Omi. It's Brad-'Nii-san... He's nineteen now, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Omi stared down at the letter. Why was he sending Ken an invitation? Crawford hadn't invited Ken to any of the _other_ balls he'd had. And Omi _knew_ how many he'd had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken was asleep in the carriage. Yohji sighed and gathered him up in his arms. His nephew was so weak and frail inside, despite what most people saw on the outside. He got hurt so easily... He remembered what had happened after Crawford had left...  
  
////Ken entered the home, dripping wet. "Ken!"  
  
Ken fell into Yohji's arms, crying. "What is it, Ken?"  
  
"Brad-'Nii-san... I miss him..."  
  
But why...? They didn't know each other _that_ well... they'd only known each other for a few weeks or so.  
  
"He's sick! Go get the physician!"////  
  
Yohji sighed. Ken had been sick for weeks, not being able to do anything but sleep and cry. And after that... he'd gotten so depressed... Only the fact that he'd grown up and the pain had lessened somewhat was why he was still the genki child he was today.  
  
The carriage lurched to stop, waking Ken. "Ara? We're here?"  
  
"Remember everything we taught you. And thank God I'm into fashions. Ran and Omi wouldn't have cared if you went in rags or not."  
  
Ken grinned. "But that's how they are... they don't care what I look like as long as I'm good."  
  
"Well, I care about both, Ken. So, let's go."  
  
They entered the throneroom, Ken almost tripping on the way there. He blushed and Yohji smiled. They reached the front, where Crawford sat. Ken bowed low, as he'd been taught.  
  
"So you came."  
  
Ken nodded, wincing at the harsh tone of voice Crawford used with him. "You'll be escorted to your rooms shortly. While a servant fetches your things, Hidaka, come here."  
  
Hidaka? Ken frowned just slightly and walked up close to Crawford. "Hai?"  
  
Crawford lifted a hand and turned Ken's face left and right. He then looked at Ken's body up and down. Ken blushed, squirming slightly.  
  
"Hm. Looks like you have the right hair, right clohes. But do you have the right manners?"  
  
Ken tensed slightly. "What are you implying, 'Nii-san?"  
  
"You have to call me Crawford-sama here, Hidaka. We're in a different world from your backyard."  
  
Ken nodded. "Crawford-sama, what are you implying?"  
  
"That you're pretty much a country bumpkin that's only good for some amusements."  
  
Ken turned and stomped out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken sat alone in the palace gardens. He told his uncle to go flirt with the noble ladies that had arrived - and Yohji did just that. Ken sighed and swung the swing that was hanging from the cherry tree. Blossoms fell as Ken swung harder and harder.  
  
////"Ken, remember this..."  
  
Crawford leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling away.  
  
"And remember that I love you... We'll meet again someday... and I'll make you happy... I'll never hurt you again... I promise."////  
  
Ken let out a choked sound and he slowed to a stop. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stop himself from crying.  
  
"What's a cute guy like you doing alone in the garden?"  
  
Ken looked up in surprise. He stared at the redhead that was smiling at him. His tears fell silently and he got up and ran. The redhead quickly grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Who made such a cute boy like you cry?"  
  
Ken tried to pull his wrist away from the redhead. "Hanase!"  
  
"Not until you tell me! You look like a noble to me... What's wrong?"  
  
Ken sobbed even harder now, saying, "Hanase!"  
  
"Look, I'm not trying to hurt you... I just want to know why you're crying."  
  
"Because... someone forgot a promise that he made to me. Now... will you let me go?"  
  
"After I introduce myself. I'm Schuldich. I own the Schwarz estate up north. And you?"  
  
Ken wiped his tears away, saying, "I'm Ken Hidaka..."  
  
"Hidaka?! As in... the owner of the WeiB estate?!"  
  
Ken nodded. "You know?"  
  
Schuldich laughed, saying, "Everyone knows. The extremely rich child of blood that is so high up in the noble ladder that he may as well be the king or prince. Taken care of by two extremely over-protective uncles and one very genki, loving and over-protective cousin. The child who is - by rumor - extremely good-looking and very well-built. I guess the rumors are true."  
  
Ken blinked. "What? Stories like that are floating around?"  
  
"They're not true?"  
  
"Well, I have no idea about the blood thing since I slept through all the lectures about it. But I know that the thing about the extremely good- looking and very well-built part are lies."  
  
Schuldich blinked. "You look pretty cute and pretty well-built to me."  
  
"Do I? I never thought about it. Just assumed that it's not ture. Anyways, do you wear glasses?"  
  
Schuldich laughed. "You're pretty funny. Why don't we head up to the castle?"  
  
Ken sighed. He would rather go up by himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was dinner time and Ken sighed. Being one of the higher ranking nobles placed him near Crawford. Yohji sat next to Ken and was flirting with a cute guy next to him. Ken picked at his food, his stomach as tight as a knot.  
  
"Do you not find the palace food satisfactory?"  
  
Ken jumped, surprised. He stared down at his food as he spoke.  
  
"I'm just not very hungry, Crawford-sama... Please excuse my rudeness."  
  
Crawford nodded and continued to eat.  
  
"Ne, Ken! Wanna go out to the garden after we eat?"  
  
Ken looked up in surprise. "Schuldich!"  
  
Schuldich grinned at him. "I'm sure you'll get your appetite back if you go out to the garden. You can ask for a snack when we get back."  
  
Ken tensed. "I would rather not."  
  
"Aaw, Ken~! Come oooon!"  
  
"Schuldich-san, are we so familiar with each other that you may act so freely with me?"  
  
Schuldich pouted. "You grouch. You're just mad because I caught you crying in the garden."  
  
Ken froze, as did Yohji. Crawford lifted an eyebrow at Ken. Ken blushed and stared down at his food.  
  
Yohji said softly, "What was it, Ken? Was it because of... _him_?"  
  
"Iie! I... I was just a little... Um... it was nothing."  
  
Yohji narrowed his eyes and gave Crawford a sharp look before turning to the young man that was next to him.  
  
Ken sighed. "Why were you crying, Ken?"  
  
Ken stared at Crawford, who was giving him a concerned look. He looked away quickly.  
  
"It was nothing, _Crawford-sama_."  
  
The hurt and bitterness was clear in the way Ken stressed his name. It was also clear in his eyes. Crawford sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken was the last one to retire to his room. He had been in the library, staring into the fire.  
  
"Ken."  
  
Ken looked up from his door to see Crawford standing in front of him. "Yes, Crawford-sama?"  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
Ken nodded and entered 'his' room. Crawford followed him in, closing the door behind him. Ken went to his wooden chest and opened it, pulling out some clothes.  
  
"What is it you want to talk to me about, Crawford-sama?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Hm?" Ken stopped pulling off his shirt to stare at Crawford.  
  
"I... don't know why I acted so cold to you earlier..."  
  
Ken continued to change, saying, "But that is how you are with everyone, Crawford-sama, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, but... it's _you_."  
  
Ken pulled off his pants, saying, "I am only one of your nobles, your servants. It does not matter..."  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"The promise I made you."  
  
"But you broke it..."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
Ken pulled on his pajama pants and turned to face him. Crawford was surprised to see tears trickling down Ken's cheeks.  
  
"You said that you would never hurt me... but Crawford-sama, you _did- hurt me..."  
  
"Ken..."  
  
Crawford reached out to touch him and Ken stepped away. "Please leave now... I would like to rest."  
  
Crawford sighed and left without another word, leaving Ken to cry himself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
==THE NIGHT OF THE BALL==  
  
Ken laughed with Schuldich, who had just cracked a joke. Girls near them glared either jealously at Schuldich or Ken. Ken accepted the drink that one of Schuldich's friends handed to him.  
  
"Arigatou!"  
  
Yohji was standing nearby, pretending to be flirting with a young woman. Okay, maybe not _pretending_, but he was paying attention to both Ken and the woman. His sharp eyes caught the drinks that were poured into Ken's cup while Schuldich and Ken weren't looking. It was soon going to be time to take Ken to his room. He was surprised when Crawford suddenly interrupted the conversation.  
  
"May I have a dance with you, Ken?"  
  
Ken gave him a dazzling smile. "Hai, Brad-'Nii-san! Oops... I meant Crawford-sama!"  
  
Crawford sweatdropped. "Were you drinking?"  
  
Ken shook his had. "Only this juice stuff that Schuldich's buddies kept giving me... why?"  
  
Crawford took the glass and tasted it. He sighed. "Can't you even tell when there's alcohol in your drink?"  
  
Ken pouted. "I don't know what alcohol tastes like! Besides, it tasted good! I want some more."  
  
"Maybe after we dance."  
  
Ken followed Crawford onto the dance floor. Everyone around them moved away to give them room. The music started and they danced slowly. Once they were moving, everyone else got back on the dance floor.  
  
"Brad-'Nii-san?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why... did you hurt me?"  
  
"I didn't mean to, Ken..."  
  
"But... it hurt so much. I thought that you forgot about your promise... I... missed you so much..."  
  
Ken had his head against Crawford's chest, who held him tightly as they swayed to the music. Ken's tears fell onto Crawford's shirt and wet it.  
  
"Gomen... I didn't mean to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crawford tucked Ken into the bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Ken..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
==AGE 19==  
  
Ken sat with Omi, who was the one accompanying him this time. "Ne, do you think Brad-'Nii-san changed any?"  
  
"Probably not. And didn't he write to tell you to stop calling him 'Nii-san and start calling him just Brad?"  
  
"Oops." Ken laughed and threw his arms around Omi. "I can't _wait_ until I see him again! Do you think he'll like how I look?"  
  
"You look even better than you used to, Ken... don't worry."  
  
Ken smiled happily and he practically jumped out of the carriage when it screeched to a stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken stared at Crawford, who was at the moment kissing a young noble girl. Crawford looked up in surprise, hearing something clatter.  
  
"Fuck! Ken, it's not what you think. It's just that, well... um..."  
  
Ken leaned down and picked up what he had dropped and walked forward. He handed Crawford the small, wooden box he had been carrying. He gave Crawford a hurt smile before running away. Crawford glared at the young girl, who left quickly.  
  
Looking at the box, he saw the intricate carvings and knew that it had taken the maker a long time. He opened it and saw a small engraving: "To: Brad. From: Ken. It took me months... you better appreciate it!"  
  
In the center was a ring surrounded by cherry blossom leaves. "Shit, I'm screwed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken sighed and ate his food when Omi poked at his side. He found Crawford staring at him when he glanced up.  
  
*He's even better looking now. And it seems that he's still sweet and innocent... I can't believe that I chose _that_ time to be kissing a girl... Shit, what am I saying. I made a promise to him and and I broke it - twice. I shouldn't have been kissing her in the first place.*  
  
"Ne, Ken! It's good to see you again!"  
  
Ken gave Schuldich a smile before turning to his food again. "How've you been, Schuldich?"  
  
"Good, I guess. I'm surprised that you came here, actually. You always reject _my_ invitations!"  
  
Ken glanced at Crawford before blushing. "Ah, well... you're... you're not the prince, Schuldich."  
  
Schuldich pouted and stabbed a carrot. "Not fair. And you, cousin Crawford."  
  
Ken almost choked on his piece of steak. "Cousin?! You never told me that!"  
  
Schuldich grinned. "I wanted to surprise you like this. The look on your face is priceless!"  
  
Ken gave him a 'LOOK' before going back to eating.  
  
"Anyways, my dear cousin, why do you invite Ken every so many years anyways? It seems to me that you're in love with him."  
  
This brought a silence where one could have heard a pin drop. Ken got up and ran out of the room and Crawford ran after him.  
  
"You _idiot_!" Schuldich winced as Crawford's angered words hit him. Omi smiled to himself. Finally, something was going to happen. He had been wondering when Crawford would make a public move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken sat on the swing, holding his burning face in his hands. *I can't believe Schuldich said that! It's not true, either way... Sigh...*  
  
Ken found tears forming in his eyes and he sighed once more, wiping them away.  
  
"What Schuldich said was true. I _do_ love you, Ken."  
  
"Which is why you broke your promise _twice_?"  
  
"Ken... you know I'm not perfect. Hell, I almost ran you down on my horse and slapped you around, calling you 'servant boy' the first time I met you!"  
  
Ken frowned as he remembered. "That really hurt."  
  
Crawford kneeled before Ken, taking Ken's hands into his own. "I... I want you to live with me, Ken. Here. And I promise, I really promise that I'll try not to hurt you anymore."  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow. "Try?"  
  
"I was fourteen... I thought that I could keep that promise. But Ken... I'm only human. I _will_ hurt you from time to time, and _you_ will hurt me, too. That's the way it is."  
  
Ken sighed. "You want me to live with you?"  
  
"Marry me."  
  
Ken's eyes widened. "N-nani?!"  
  
"Marry me and we'll be together forever."  
  
Ken stared into Crawford's eyes as though he was searching for something.  
  
He smiled and gave Crawford a kiss on the cheek. "Sure. Just... can you tell me one more thing, Brad?"  
  
"What is it, Ken?"  
  
"Am I good-looking?"  
  
"..." Crawford was silent before he burst out laughing. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Brad, but really, am I good-looking?"  
  
Crawford nodded, saying, "Yes. But since when were you concerned about how you looked?"  
  
"Well, if I'm going to marry you, you can't think that I'm ugly."  
  
Crawford laughed again but was cut off by Ken's lips. When they parted, Ken gave Crawford a dazed look.  
  
"You're the one who initiated the kiss, baka."  
  
Ken smiled, saying, "But you're such a good kisser." He frowned. "Which means you had a lot of practice..."  
  
Crawford laughed. "From now on, I'll only practice with you."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER! Eh... that was pretty long, I think. It's about 11 pages in Word... ^.^ I finished it one day. What do you think?  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Onegai? 


End file.
